


The Indigestible

by intertwined_paracosms



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, nighttime binge writing again, not beta read we die like men, slight angst, webber is a little cutie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intertwined_paracosms/pseuds/intertwined_paracosms
Summary: Webber is introduced!First fic for my self indulgent wholesome group survivors don’t starve au!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Indigestible

It was a late autumn evening when the 11th member of the group arrived. Well, I say arrived, but I suppose resurrected would be the better term, no? 

The air was cold, not Wendy’s favourite but then again it was much more bearable than the scorching sun of summer. She’d left base with a mission, not the most important one but really one out of pity and respect. See, a little while back while fighting spiders they had come across a skull that somehow seemed different to the rest, so they decided to keep it seeing as the feeling of importance it gave off was met by all of them. So, it stayed at base, gathering dust behind the tents.

That was, until now. 

Wendy, like the rest, had respect for the dead, though she certainly had more respect than the others. She’d seen the fact that they were doing nothing with the skull and so, when no-one was around, grabbed it and left to bury it, hoping that whoever this person once was would get to rest more peacefully underground. So, here she was, in the graveyard of mainly dug up graves, with some strangers' skull.

Now if her time in the constant had proven anything, it’s that the unpredictable lies around every corner, and oh boy was that true here. For, you see, the moment she placed the skull in and stepped back to grab her shovel a bolt of lightning struck before her and into the grave, leaving her understandably shaken. Then she heard it.

“Ouchies… our head…”

Wendy looked around hearing that, grabbing her spear and peering into the grave, 8 eyes staring back.

“Oh! Hello miss, could you help us out? We um… appear stuck in this grave, somehow?”

In all honesty, she wanted to run. I mean, a humanoid spider... thing was looking up at her, with a confused gaze and one hand stuck out for her to grab. Now, another thing to not do in the constant (unless you happen to be willow) is take a chance, knowing you could end up dead if you did so. However, this one time, she took that gamble and pulled the boy/spider thing by the hand, but not before grimacing and looking him up and down.

“I’ve helped you. Now, who are you, and what do you want from me.”

The thing looked confused for a second, before smiling happily and offering a hand to shake. 

“Our name is Webber, miss, and who might you be? As for what we want, we aren’t exactly sure, after all we barely remember much from before we woke up in that grave there!”

“Hm. Nice to meet you, I suppose. You can call me Wendy. This is Abigail.” she responded, gesturing to herself then her sister, “You know, I ought to take you back to camp to make sure you aren’t a threat. How old are you, if you don’t mind me asking.”

Webber gave a polite wave to Abi, feeling slightly nervous but still not wanting to judge, they themselves were a monster of sorts after all.

“Okay! We’ll make sure to remember that! As for our age… we’re nine, I think!” 

He exclaimed as they began walking, a spring in his step. Wendy couldn’t help but have a sinking feeling in her chest telling her that the joy he seemed to have boundless amounts of would soon come to a grinding halt due to the terrors of the constant. It wasn’t a nice place, and even the survivors seemed dismal every morning that dawned, though perhaps he could bring some joy to everyone. 

Soon enough, they reached the gates of base, Wendy unlocking and opening them before letting webber in. The sun was close to setting by now, and a crowd of adults ran to the gate hearing it open.

“Wendy? Oh phew, we thought you’d died or something”

“Wolfgang very worry! Thought little girl get hurt!”

“Thankfully the göds at the gates öf valhalla have nöt claimed yöu yet!”

“Ah, Wendy! And.. who’s… and what, is that?”

Webber felt a tad uncomfortable with all the glares and gazed on them, but smiled nonetheless, to make a good first impression, like their mother had always told him to. 

“Hello! Our name is Webber! Miss Wendy here resurrected us, and took us here! It’s lovely to meet you all!”

There were a fair few raised eyebrows, and a few ‘I’m too tired for this’s, but eventually they settled to question Wendy in the morning and introduce Webber to everyone. He smiled, hugging most everyone there with a smile. 

“Well, I suppose you’re stuck with us now, little guy. Get some rest, you’ll need it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been making so many soft little headcannons and ideas, even a base map for a dst au, so i thought it fitting to finally write some down. Let me know if you want more :)


End file.
